


Szachy

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, siostrzane wyzwania, to wszystko przez MJP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean gra ze Śmiercią w szachy.Tekst na temat nr 90 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Kiedy po raz… dawno już przestał liczyć, który, przegrał ze Śmiercią w szachy, Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać:

— Przypomnij mi, dlaczego wciąż to robię?

— Co? — Śmierć zgarnął figury i ustawił je od nowa.

— Przychodzę tu… I to wszystko — powiedział, machając rękami na boki. — Bakteria przy stole, tak?

— Och, Dean, nie jesteś już bakterią. Kochasz mnie, to całkowicie zmienia twoją pozycję na szachownicy. — Wskazał królową, a Dean spojrzał na niego spod byka. — Nie zapominaj, że nawet, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to ja jestem Śmiercią.

Odpowiedział mu ryk bezsilności, więc nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak przechylić się i pocałować sfrustrowanego Winchestera.


End file.
